In order to guide a vehicle in road traffic, it is essential to react to objects in the surroundings of the vehicle, such as obstacles, other vehicles, roadway markings or traffic signs. The reliable recognition of objects from sensor data supplied by sensors is therefore a very important part of many driver assistance systems for assisting a human driver and a core aspect of at least partially automated driving.
Patent document GB 2 484 795 A discusses a method for operating a sensor, in which the position of a recognized object is ascertained on the one hand based on the sensor data supplied by the sensor and on the other hand based on a message sent by the object itself. The sensor is automatically calibrated based on the comparison of the two positions.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 9,459,113 discusses a navigation system, which outputs instructions for turning with the aid of an arrow to the driver. In order for the arrow to be at the right location, a camera included in the system is calibrated based on the objects recognized in the surroundings.
Patent document US 2016/223 643 A1 discusses a radar system for recognizing objects which, in addition to its own radar signals, also utilizes the radar signals emitted from other vehicles.
Patent document US 2009/005 929 A1 discusses a system that evaluates pieces of information about the driving behavior of a vehicle, in order to assist in localizing the vehicle on a map.
Additional general related art for calibrating sensors is specified in US 2015/161 456 A1 and in KR 2013 113 102 A.